


The Missing Piece

by bluerobot



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cheating, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, M/M, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerobot/pseuds/bluerobot
Summary: AJ looks down, he can't believe what he's seeing, what he's doing. He looks back up, deep into Kevin's eyes. There's something there, something more than lust or infatuation. Something he's not sure he's seen in anyone before.





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I read a news article which stated AJ was drinking and picking up women at a bar on the same day his new baby was born. There's only one article online citing this and I reckon it's probably just bullshit tabloid garbage. Fake news. I really hope that. But anyway, it inspired this. 
> 
> This is a work of ~fiction~. None of this is real or ever happened.

“D'you wanna explain to me why I'm readin' that y'all was drinkin' and pickin' up girls in a bar last week-”

“Yeah, I saw the article, Kev,” AJ mutters into his cell.

“-just hours after you've had a damn baby?”

“Kev,” AJ rubs his forehead, “I can explain-”

“You're damn right you'll explain, dawg,” Kevin sits up on his couch. “We don't need this kinda publicity right now.”

“Look, I just… are you at home?”

“The hell does it matter?”

“Are you home? I'm outside.”

Kevin frowns. “Huh?”

“I'm outside. I'm not shitting you. Come to the door, I hate your housekeeper, she scares me.”

“She's not here, but,” Kevin shakes his head in disbelief, “AJ, you can't just-”

“Just come and get the goddamn door, Kev, please.”

Kevin hauls himself up off the couch and heads down the corridor to the front door. He opens it to see AJ slamming his car door and pacing up the driveway. Kevin hangs up the phone and makes a mental note to get himself some better security.

“Aje, what the fuck is this?” Kevin asks, exasperated.

AJ pushes past Kevin in the doorway to step inside his home. “Oh, shit, that AC feels good. It's hot out there.”

Kev blinks, still frowning. “Cut to it, Alex. What're you doin' here.”

“I needed to get away,” the tattooed man removes his sunglasses and hooks them into the collar of his tank top, before standing with his hands on his hips. He seems almost out of breath, like he was in a hurry to get there. “I needed to talk to someone,” he glances at Kevin. There's a look in his eye that says he really needs a friend right now.

Kevin's expression softens, but only a tiny bit. He let's the door fall shut. “Fine,” he exhales, and starts heading further into the house.

“I need a drink,” AJ announces, trailing after Kevin.

The taller man slows down a second to look over his shoulder “You back on the sauce, then?”

“No, I mean, yeah, I fell off the wagon, yeah, but that was a one-off. It was a mistake.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kevin mumbles, disbelieving.

“I'm serious, dude. Just a soda. I meant I wanted like a soda or something. It's hot out, I already said.”

“Right.”

“Anyone home?” AJ asks, craning his neck as they head into the kitchen.

Kevin pulls the fridge door open, “Kris took the boys shoppin'. You wanna Diet Coke or 7Up?”

“Got any sparkling water?”

Kevin tosses a bottle at him. “You said you wanned to talk?”

“Yeah.”

“Then this is for me.” Kevin twists the cap off a beer bottle and nudges the fridge door shut with his elbow.

\-------------

They spend some time having a heart-to-heart and eventually end up joking around, reclining in a shadier spot of Kevin's terrace on two expensive sunloungers. Kev's mood has significantly improved now he's 2 beers deep and onto a third. And AJ feels better after breaking down Kevin's surliness, and burning through a couple of cigarettes.

AJ stubs one out in an ashtray on the floor and sinks into the lounger cushion. He lets his head fall back, gazing up at the sky through his dark sunglasses.

“And that's when I get stuck in this funk,” he continues, “I guess the alcohol helps to numb the whole empty, incomplete feeling I keep getting. I should have everything I want and need in Ro, and I love her, I really fuckin' love her, Kev, I do. That's no question. But there's something that's not there that I guess I'm searching for in these other chicks. There's a piece missing, dude.“

Kevin looks over at AJ and nods, putting his best 'active listening' skills to work in spite of the lazy haze the beer is casting on him.

“And so then, I was thinking, what if the reasons I haven't found that missing piece in a woman is because… because...” AJ sits up and pushes his sunglasses onto his head. He looks at Kevin with sincerity. “Because maybe it's something I can't find in a _woman_ at all.”

Kevin snorts out a laugh, lifting his beer to his mouth. “Listen, brother, if you're here to tell me you're gay or bi or some shit you might as well save your breath. That's old news, dawg.”

“Huh?” AJ swings his legs off the lounger and sets his feet on the ground so he's facing Kevin.

“It's so obvious, Aje, c'mon. E'rybody's always been sayin' you're the least likely to be straight.”

“What? Who's saying that?”

“Everyone.” Kevin laughs and then murmurs against the lip of his bottle an all-too-familiar tune, “Which Backstreet Boy is gay?”

“What?” AJ repeats, “I thought I was 'the bad boy'? I'm 'the gay one'?”

“C'mon,” Kevin sits up and starts counting off on his fingers, “The nail polish, the make up, the crossdressing, the -”

“You know those ain't signs of being gay, Kev.”

“-the campy movements, the constant touchin', the flirtatious-”

“Maybe I'm just super comfortable in my heterosexuality, you ever thought about that?”

Kevin gives AJ a disbelieving look.

AJ blinks back.

“So, what're you sayin'? You denyin' It?”

“No, I… no… wait a second, why do _I_ have to be 'the gay one'? What about that time you made out with Howie?”

“That's different,” Kevin says matter-of-factly, settling back against the lounger and taking another swig of beer. “The media din't see that. Also it was for a dare.”

“You said you enjoyed it!” AJ laughs with disbelief. “That night we were all wasted in Tokyo you admitted you'd been super fuckin' turned on by the whole thing!”

“So what? That ain't public. No one knows about that. Whereas you, you've lotsa different lil things 'bout you that are freely visible to everyone -the fans, the media... All I'm sayin' is, all those lil things, they all add up. And, to some folks on the outside, it points to you bein' gay.” Kevin takes another sip of beer. “But I don't have that. Me, Bri, D, Ni-"

"Oh, please," AJ interupts, "Have you seen D's-"

"Lemme finish," Kevin points a finger in AJ's face to shush him. "The rest of us don't have that, at least notta _the same extent._ To the public, the rest of us are all more of a closed book when it comes to that chapter. So's easiest to label you.” He reaches across and claps his hand on AJ's shoulder. “And that, my friend, is why you've always been 'the gay one'.”

AJ frowns, popping his sunglasses back down. “Ugh. I don't wanna be both, bro. Too much pressure.” He picks his water bottle up off the floor and lies back against the lounger again. “Trust me, if they'd seen you two playing tonsil hockey like that then I wouldn't be 'the gay one'. I guarantee it.”

Kevin lies back too. “I'm entertained by the notion that there can only be one. Always 4 straight and one not.”

“There can be only one!” AJ growls in his best Highlander impression.

Kevin laughs, “One gay to rule them all!”

AJ barks out a laugh, "A-ha-ha! Nice."

After they stop laughing, there's a beat of silence and Kevin smiles to himself. “Howie was a damn good kisser, though. Gotta be honest wit ya, dawg.”

A grin spreads across AJ's face. “I still remember that night so well.”

“Me too.” Kevin takes another swig.

“I remember thinking how errr…” AJ picks at the label on his bottle. “How I wish she'd dared you to kiss _me_ instead of Howie.” The tattooed man looks over the top of his sunglasses at Kevin nervously, waiting for his reaction.

Kevin laughs, “Oh-ho-ho! Seriously?”' He turns his head to look at AJ, who nods. “Wow, dawg.” Kev looks back up at the sky. “Mark you down as the jealous type.”

“Not jealous,” AJ argues, taking a sip of water.

“Wanna see what you were missing out on?”

AJ nearly spits his water everywhere, “Excuse me?”

“You want me to kiss you?”

“W-what, now?”

“Yeah.” Kevin looks over at his bandmate again, unfazed.

AJ suddenly feels sweaty in response to how nonchalant Kevin is about all this, and swallows, “O- Okay then.”

“Okay then.” Kevin agrees, sitting up.

“You- you sure?”

“Yeah,” Kevin sets his beer down on the floor and gets up out of his lounger. “C'mere,” he waves AJ up out of his seat. He's so cool and calm, like it all means absolutely damn nothing. Like it's totally normal to just offer to make out with one of your oldest friends for a moment.

AJ doesn't move, not sure if this is real or not.

“C'mon, Aje, before I take the offer off the table.”

AJ sets his water and sunglasses next to the ashtray and shakingly gets off of the lounger, “You drunk?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kevin smiles, “Naw, not drunk. Not sober neither, though. Tipsy, maybe.”

AJ moves to stand face to face with Kevin. Looking up into his green eyes he laughs nervously, then kicks himself mentally for it as he sounds like a schoolgirl about to get her first kiss. “Okay, put the moves on me, Richardson.”

Kevin smirks, and steps in closer. He curls two fingers of his left hand underneath AJ's chin and tilts it upwards, pulling him in until their lips meet. He kisses him gently, tenderly. It lasts just a couple of seconds and then he breaks away, but stays close enough that he feels AJs breath ghost his lips.

“Oh,” AJ exhales, his eyes still shut and a cheeky smile lighting his face, “Is that it?”

“Shut up,” Kevin says affectionately. He slides his hand round to the back of AJ's neck, wrapping the other one around his waist. He pulls the shorter man in again and pushes his lips against him a little bit more forcefully this time.

AJ inhales sharply through his nose, hands snaking around Kevin's waist to grab at the shirt on his back.

Kevin's lips close around AJ's top lip, and then he kisses along his bottom lip. The warmth and taste of the beer on Kevin's breath mingles with the smoke on AJ's. His grip around AJ tightens and he moves his left hand up to rake through the shorter man's hair. They kiss open mouthed for a while before Kevin darts his tongue out to lick into AJ's mouth.

AJ pushes himself against Kevin and flattens his hands out against him, feeling the firmness of the muscles in his broad back.

He's kissed so many girls he's lost count. Probably in the hundreds. But not one of those instances has felt like this, the way it feels kissing Kevin right now. To him, girls were usually so soft and fragile and delicate, or they would be desperate and all over him while he was passive and disinterested. But kissing Kevin is almost the opposite. It's rough and raw. Kevin dominates the kiss entirely. Kevin takes control. Kevin smells different, feels different, tastes different - and it's intoxicating. Better than any drug or any drink. Feeling Kevin's lips on his, feeling Kevin's body pressed against his, feeling Kevin saturate every fiber of his senses, AJ feels more complete than he thinks he ever has before.

As Kevin's tongue laps at his, the smaller man emits the tiniest little pleased noise. Kevin can't help but break into a smirk against his lips, and he lets out a breathy chuckle as he pulls back and rests his forehead on AJ's.

“What?” AJ whispers, almost breathless.

“Glad you enjoyed it.”

“Enjoyed?” AJ shakes his head. No, he doesn't want this to stop. “You mean enjoy- _ing._ This isn't over yet.” He grabs at Kevin's collar and pulls him back in. His hands roam Kevin's body as he deepens the kiss. He's throwing himself at Kevin. He grabs at his face, his hands fist in his hair, he pulls their hips together, wanting to somehow be impossibly closer. He grabs Kevin's hands and moves them both to the back of his neck, wanting him to take the control again. But Kevin lets go.

“Okay,” the taller man laughs nervously, “I think that's enough now, don't you?” He rests his palms against AJ's chest and gently starts pushing him back.

AJ is all but panting now, fired up.

Kevin can see there is something burning deep in those dark, brown eyes, but he doesn't know what.

“No.” AJ shakes his head again. “No, Kev-”

Kevin hesitates and rubs at the back of his head, “Look, Aje, I was just messin' around-”.

“Kevin,” AJ takes both of his hands “You don't understand. The piece, the missing piece… pretty sure this is it.” AJ bites his lip, anxious, and looks for some sort of reciprocation in those piercing green eyes. “This...you… I think you're it.”

His bandmate swallows so hard he can see his Adam's apple move violently in his throat. This was just meant to be a quick, casual kiss to tease his friend, no strings attached. Just like the dare with Howie.

AJ's shaking hand reaches up to run a thumb over a chiseled cheekbone. “Tell me you don't feel it, too, Kev. Tell me that and we'll stop. We'll stop right now and we can laugh this off and rewind to 5 minutes ago.”

Kevin is staring at the his hand in AJ's. his breathing seems to have sped up rapidly.

“Kevin?”

The taller man's eyes float up AJ's torso to meet his gaze, but his expression is unreadable.

There's no answer. AJ feels his heart sink, and he let's go. He forces a laugh in an attempt to break the sudden tension, “Okay then!” He announces, chirpily, “Time for another smoke, I think!”

He turns away and starts to reach down for his cigarettes when he feels long fingers wrap around his wrist and grip it firmly. The next thing he knows, he's being whirled around and his body is held tight up against the older man. And Kevin is all over him. With his lips, teeth and tongue he launches a foray on AJ's mouth and neck. His hands urgently try to explore every part of his body he can reach. It's like Kevin is completely taking him over.

Kevin feels like something inside him has awakened, something that's been long dormant.

Before AJ can even begin to start processing what is happening, he suddenly feels Kevin's hand palm at the hardness forming in his pants.

“Holy fucking shit,' the smaller man gasps. “Oh fuck. Oh holy fucking Christ.”

AJ reaches down to do the same thing to Kevin and is rewarded with the most beautiful, sexiest groan he’s ever heard from any living human being.

Kevin feels like he can know this man's innermost thoughts through every touch and every breath. He feels a little vulnerability in him. He feels AJ's need to be taken care of. He nips at AJ's bottom lip and then takes a step back. He settles down onto the lounger after adjusting it to recline a bit further, then beckons AJ over.

“C'mere, baby.” And those words, uttered in a deep tone that's thick with lust and wanting, are like lightning bolts of pleasure straight to AJ's dick.

AJ doesn't need to be told twice. In a second he's climbing over Kevin, straddling him.

Kevin grips at AJ's hips and moves AJ's ass across his hard dick. He moans at the sweet friction, and continues his assault on AJ's mouth and neck.

“Fuck, Kev,” AJ whimpers as his bandmate seems to expertly work his pants open, slipping his hand inside and freeing his cock from his boxers. AJ moves a little further back and does the same for Kevin. He starts to tug on Kevin's thick cock like his life depends on it. The favor is returned and Kevin's fingers wrap around him, beginning to jerk him off, too.

“You're right,” Kevin murmurs, his breath hot against AJ's neck. “This feels... this feels…” _Feels as natural as breathing,_ his brain supplies. _Feels like we should have been doin' this a long time ago._

It's as if AJ can read his thoughts, “I know,” he moans, sitting upright and letting his head drop back.

Kevin runs his free hand up under AJ's tank top. “Let me see you,” It's not a question, “I wanna see you.”

AJ chuckles, suddenly a little uncomfortable. He lets go of Kevin to nervously tangle his hands in the hem of his top.

“Come on, Aje, I've seen you naked a thousand times. I've seen you strip in fronna an entire audience, for God's sake.”

“I know, I know, but this is…” _This is different_ , he thinks. “It's just… my dad bod, you know.”

Kevin raises an eyebrow and sits up on his elbows., “I ain't young no more either, ya know.” He removes his own shirt in the hope it'll make his bandmate more comfortable.

AJ follows suit, stripping off his tank top.

Kevin runs his fingers delicately over the ink on AJ's skin, tracing the outlines of each tattoo. He realizes it's something he's longed to do for decades. He must have dreamt of doing this more than once.

The younger man sighs and relaxes into the touch. He runs his hands across Kevin's smooth, solid chest, pushing him back against the lounger. He leans down to lick over a sensitive nipple, “God, you still look as good as the day I first saw you.”

Kev can't help but laugh at that compliment. _All those years ago,_ he thinks, taking in the sight of the man above him. _All those years ago when we could have been doin' this. All the time we could have spent._

AJ shuffles his position so he's almost lying over Kev. The slight angle of the recliner makes it a little tricky, yet the two of them still fit together effortlessly. He moves an arm between them and rubs a thumb over the head of Kevin's dick, feeling the precum there.

The noise that slips out of Kevin's mouth is divine, and AJ watches his face, captivated. Then an idea takes him, he wraps his hand around both of their cocks.

Kevin's eyes roll back. It's like nothing he's felt before in his life. He pulls the other man back in for another wet kiss, panting in between meetings of their lips and tongues as AJ's speed picks up.

AJ is in total ecstasy. The feeling of his cock against another man's is the most erotic thing in the world. He breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against Kev and look into his eyes. “I'm not gonna last,” he pants.

“Me neither, baby,” Kevin groans, “just don't stop.” His right hand moves south to meet AJ's and they interlock their fingers, clasping their hands together around themselves. It's not his dominant hand and he falters initially, but eventually they move in unison, gripping tighter and thrusting their hips in harmony.

AJ looks down, he can't believe what he's seeing, what he's doing. He looks back up, deep into Kevin's eyes. There's something there, something more than lust or infatuation. Something he's not sure he's seen in anyone before.

AJ's eyes screw shut, “Oh God, fuck. Jesus, Kev, that's it-”

Kevin's free hand grabs hungrily at AJ's ass, he doesn't take his eyes off his face, “I'm so close-”

“That's it, oh, God. Kev, I'm gonna come-”

AJ's hips speed up, his pace becomes erratic, and he does. He comes and he comes, it feels like the most intense and longest orgasm of his life, splattering the two of them with his release.

Kevin doesn't stop watching him. AJ looks fucking gorgeous like this - scruffy, debauched, undone.

AJ slumps over Kevin, but he's not done yet. He keeps himself propped up on one forearm so he can still reach between the two of them. He gathers his come and uses it as lubricant, continuing to work Kevin, squeezing ridiculously tight and moving at a frantic pace.

Within seconds, Kev's back arches off the lounger and he comes moaning AJ's name, coating his bandmate's hand and their bodies. It's the most glorious thing AJ has ever seen.

Sweaty and spent, the tattooed man finally collapses against Kevin, head on his shoulder.

Kev doesn't say anything, his breathing ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly. As his breathing begins to slow he wraps his arms around AJ, and turns to press a tender kiss to AJ's forehead.

A light breeze cools the sweat on AJ's back and he shivers. “That was-”

“-I know.” Kevin whispers, dazed.

Without lifting his head, AJ examines his right hand, there's still come on it. Curiosity gets the better of him and he starts to lick it clean, tasting a mixture of himself and Kevin. He feels the older man's chest swell beneath him as he sucks in a deep breath. 

"Shit. That's kinda hot." 

AJ looks up through his lashes and gives him a lazy, cheeky grin. He feels the stickiness pressed between their stomachs, “Perhaps I should get up” he murmurs against the older man's skin.

“Naw, don't” Kevin says, reaching up to pet his hair. “We've got time. Let's just-” Kevin chuckles, “I still can't breathe!”

AJ sits up a little to look into Kevin's eyes, “Ha. Me neither.”

They smile at each other, and the smaller man readjusts to lie with his head on Kevin's chest.

He stays there for a long moment, ear pressed listening to the thundering beat of Kevin's heart, thick fingers stroking his thinning hair. He could stay like this forever. But his body quickly turns to ice when he hears a voice ring out through the house behind them.

“We're back, Daddy!” Kris's voice carries out through the open door, “Is that uncle AJ's car outside?”

“Fuck!” AJ hisses, instantly jumping off Kevin and zipping his pants back up, “Fuck!”

Kevin turns a whiter shade of pale and nearly vomits. “Son of a fuckin' _bitch_ ,” he grabs his shirt from the floor and wipes at the come on his torso. “Here.” He tosses it at AJ, who does the same thing.

“Where do we put this?” AJ holds the shirt back out to Kev who leaps up, tucking himself back into his pants.

“Errr,” The taller man takes the shirt and looks around. He stuffs it into a nearby bush. “I'll deal with it later.”

From inside the house, Kris calls out again, “Baby, where are you?”

“Hey hon, we're outside!”

AJ's jaw drops, “The fuck was that? Shut the fuck up, asshole!” he scrambles to pull his tank top over his head.

“I dunno, dawg, I just- What am I s'posed to say? It was an automatic fuckin' reaction, okay?” Kevin settles back on the lounger and picks up his beer.

AJ swears to God that he stinks to the high heavens of sex, but he has a brainwave. He hastily reaches over to his pack of smokes. Shaking hands tap a cigarette out and he lights it up lightning quick. He blows the first puff of smoke all over Kevin.

“Hey, fuck off, bro,” The older man swats at the cloud.

“What, would you rather smell like jizz, dude?” AJ hisses.

He takes just one more drag on the cigarette when he hears a voice behind him “AJ, honey! What a lovely surprise!”

The younger man spins on his heel, “Krissy, baby! Pleasure to see you, always.” He gives her a hug and plants a kiss on each cheek. He can't tell if she wrinkles her nose at his smell or not. “I was just stopping by to say hi on my way outta town. Where are my little fellas at?”

“Oh, they've just gone to try on their new threads to show Daddy.” Kristin grins at Kevin and walks over to greet him.

Kev's arms are strategically holding his beer bottle to cover any potential stains he thinks there might be on his crotch. He hasn't really had time to investigate. Dear God, he hopes he remembered to do up his fly.

Kris bends down to give her husband a kiss, and runs her hand over his hair. “Ew, honey, you're a bit sweaty,” she wipes her hand on her dress. “Maybe take a shower before dinner,” she teases, and then her eyes light up with an idea. “Oh, Aje, won't you stay for dinner?”

“Actually he was just leavin',” Kevin interjects.

“Yeah, I gotta hit the road, I'm already late,” AJ bends down to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray and takes his sunglasses. “Thanks, though. Cute idea. Raincheck?”

“Aw, that's a shame. You comin' by again soon, yeah?”

“Of course!” AJ beams, and puts his shades on. He looks at Kev and points two fingers at him. “Buddy, I gotta run, but gimme a call, I have a whole lotta stuff I need to do with you.”

“Hold up,” Kristin smiles, “I'll see you out.”

“Later, bro” Kev waves. He might be hearing things but it sounds like AJ had put extra emphasis on those last words.

His suspicions are confirmed because, as soon as the younger man goes to follow his wife and her back is turned, AJ dips his sunglasses and gives Kev the most sordid look. It makes him shiver to his core.

Kevin cranes his neck to see when they're out of sight and then darts over to the bush to retrieve the shirt.

“Ughhh,” he groans, balling it up tight. He heads inside to chuck it straight in the laundry machine.

“Kevvy? Everythin' okay? You look a little flushed,” Kevin looks up to see Kris in his path.

“Yeah, just warm. I'm gonna stick my sweaty clothes in the laundry. You're right, it's hot out there and I'm all err... sticky. I'm gon' jump in the shower real quick,” he gives her a peck on the forehead as he moves past her, “then we can have a little fashion show.“

“Sure, we bought a ton of great stuff. Lots to show you!”

Kevin smiles. He hopes it's not too much stuff, and wonders how long it'll be til they need to go on another shopping trip. He represses the urge to ask when he's likely to be left home alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll at the moment, just churning these fics out like there's no tomorrow. Think i'll take a break for a while [^.^']


End file.
